Marik and Lola play Minecraft
by Not-A-Randomer
Summary: What if Marik Ishtar from YGOTAS played Minecraft? What if OC's were involved? This is basically a side-story to my original series, goes by abridgedness as all my Yu-Gi-Oh stories do and if you know YGOTAS then hopefully, this is for you. Rating should probably go without saying and reviews are very much appreciated (as are follows and favourites)
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story ever on FanFiction. Hooray for me! Anyhow, this is a side story from my actual Yu-Gi-Oh story series and was inspired by watching the YGOTAS let's-play's (LK FTW) and I thought, Marik should play Minecraft cause that would be awesome-tastic so my deranged imagination came up with this. Some may say masterpiece and others may say abomination but read first, then judge and as always, take a minute to review as it's always appreciated. Enough of my talking, it's story time!

**AN:** Contains references to my main YGOTAS stories like how Marik is a lot like Lola and Amy is similar to Bakura and stuff like that. (I only do YGOTAS stories btw)

**DISCLAIMER:** Not-A-Randomer does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, YGOTAS, Minecraft and anything else except this story and Lola and Amy (OC's).

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - The best game ever**_

Marik: Greetings fans and welcome to my newest 'lets-play' of a game I recently found called 'Minecraft'

Lola: Actually, I told you about it

Marik: Yeah...well...whatever. Joining me for this series is my friend Lola, and Bakura and Amy are in the background...somewhere

Bakura: We're behind you you know

Marik: Hence the 'somewhere in the background'

Amy: *cough* wanker *cough*

Marik: I heard that!

Lola: Anyway...We were going to play Minecraft for all you lovely audience out there

Marik: Yes and now prepare to be blown away by my gaming skills

Lola: Ditto

(World select screen loads with options to play old world or create a new one)

Marik: I wanna make a new one!

Lola: Same! That is what I'm doing right now!

(New world screen appears on the screen with box for world name and seed)

Marik: What should we call our new world? Also, what's a world seed?

Lola: That creates the landscape and I have an idea

(Lola types something into the 'seed' box)

Marik: What's that say?...Marik Ishtar has a sexy mid-riff...Lola!

Lola: Well...it's not like you weren't thinking it

Marik: ...touché

Lola: What should the world be called?

Marik: How about...um...Egypt

Lola: Ok but how ironic would it be if it was an ice world?

Marik: Very

(Loading screen is displayed as the new world loads)

Marik: Never ending loading screen...da na na na na na – never mind it's loaded up and...

Lola: Wait for it...

Marik: ...Oh...my...frig...everything is...is...a frigging FOXY BOX!

Amy: No s*** Sherlock

Marik: THIS IS THE BEST GAME EVER I HAVE JUST NOW DECIDED! Even better than children's card games!

Lola: That's not all, the character's default nickname is Steve

Marik: No way...no frigging way...

(Sees the players section with skins and nicknames)

Marik: THIS IS AMAZING! This game was practically made for me, whoever made this, I love you...metaphorically of course

Lola: This is why so many wanted you to play this

Marik: The only thing I don't like so far is the skin, the shirt doesn't show off my mid-riff

Bakura: Only you would care so much about that

Marik: Shut up Fluffy

Bakura: Not a kitty...

Lola: That can be fixed, see I downloaded a Yu-Gi-Oh skin pack so you can play as yourself and I can play as me cause I'm a character as well.

(Switches Steve skins out for Marik and Lola skins and changes the nicknames)

Marik: That's better. I'm sexy again. What do we do now?

Lola: Chop down trees and build shelter before night-time unless there's a village, in which case just steal a house and rob the chests

Marik: How do you chop down trees?

Lola: Punch it, like this

(Demonstrates tree chopping while Marik walks away)

Marik: Hey Lola, I found a village...I think...it's a bunch of badly built houses

Lola: Yup, that's a village

(Stops chopping wood)

Lola: To the shadow realm with this, I'm house-jacking

(Walks with Marik towards the village. Lots of houses and some villagers walking about)

Marik: The villagers are frigging Squidward now? This just gets better and better

Lola: Go into houses and if there's a chest, take whatever's in it. The villagers won't do anything

(One invasion and chest pillaging later)

Marik: I got loads of stuff, what did you get?

Lola: I got 11 obsidian, 2 iron swords, 6 apples and 2 beds plus the chest

Marik: I got 3 obsidian, 1 gold helmet and boots, a bow, some seeds and the chest also, plus I chose myself a house already. Shotgun that one.

(Screen view of the biggest house there)

Lola: Aww, I wanted that one

Marik: Too bad it's mine now bitch

Lola: We'll see...

(Kills Marik)

Marik: What the frig, you effing killed me!

Lola: Don't call me a bitch, bitch

Bakura: Will both of you please shut the bloody hell up about the bloody house!

Lola: Shut your own bloody mouth Bakura!

Amy: Why not just build your own house?

Lola: No

(Marik appears at the door and enters)

Marik: I swear vengeance upon you Lola!

Lola: Wait! We could be roommates!

Marik: Good idea but I'm just gonna kill you anyway

(Kills Lola)

Lola: Why? How could you?

Marik: We're even now

Lola: True

(Places beds and crafting table)

Marik: This game kinda reminds me of a 3D 'Terraria'

(Lola comes into the house)

Lola: You knew about Terraria before you knew Minecraft?

Marik: Yeah

Lola: Usually it's the other way around

Amy: Can I also ask, how did you not know about Minecraft? After all, there are so many themed parody songs about it. Have you never seen CaptainSparklez or SkyDoesMinecraft?

Lola: Or Tobuscus

Amy: TOBUSCUS DOESN'T BLOODY COUNT!

Lola: Does too!

Marik: What was the question again?

Bakura: How did you not know what Minecraft was with all the game channels and song parodies?

Marik: Dunno, just never looked it up I guess

Bakura: Whatever, I hate lets-plays anyway and singing, bloody pointless.

Marik & Lola: YOUR FACE IS POINTLESS!

Amy: That makes no sense

Lola: It does because I'm awesome!

Marik: Ditto but with sexy instead of awesome!

Bakura & Amy: *sigh* Idiots

* * *

So what do you think? Don't forget to review

~ Not-A-Randomer


	2. Chapter 2

Another episode, rather, chapter of Marik plays Minecraft. Sorry if it's shorter than the last, but I didn't really know what to write however, Marik has his first encounter with a creeper and being YGOTAS, there had to be at least one comment about it's...shape.

**AN:** I was told after publishing the first chapter that people hate script written stories. I tried writing it non-script but it looked a mess so I did it like this but I have been told I can pull it off. Yay.

**Disclaimer:** I, Not-A-Randomer, do not own Minecraft, Yu-Gi-Oh, YGOTAS but I do own Lola, Amy and this story.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Nightfall_**

Marik: These houses are so bad, if Pegasus saw this he would literally faint.

Lola: Is it just me or would anyone else like to see that happening?

Bakura: Did I just hear correctly, you want to see PEGASUS faint?

Lola: Yes

Amy: I'm staying out of this

Bakura: Pegasus, as in Maximillion J Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters and probably the campest person known to human kind?

Lola: I do know who Pegasus is Bakura, I met him one time remember...nice guy.

Marik: I remember that, it was the time you and Amy were in the evil council of doom. That was fun.

Amy: As Bakura was saying, why do you want to see Pegasus faint?

Lola: It would be funny

Marik: That would be quite funny actually, Bakura, in the next evil council meeting can we make Pegasus faint?

Bakura: *sigh* No Marik, we are not making Pegasus faint

Marik: Aww

Amy: Aren't you and Lola supposed to be playing Minecraft?

Marik: Yes...on with the game playing!

(Image of the sun setting as Marik stands in the street)

Marik: *sniff* So beautiful

Lola: It's a foxy box sunset

Marik: *sniggers* Foxy boxes...What the frig are the random things popping up? Is it more players?

Lola: No, that's all the mobs, there's zombies, skeletons, spiders, creepers and endermen

Marik: Gangsters, I should have known! This must be the wrong crowd I have been searching for!

Lola: No, it's literally spiders, zombies and skeletons

Marik: At least the spiders won't be a problem—HOLY FRIG, THEY'RE MASSIVE AND EATING ME I THINK!

(Marik goes inside the house to find Lola who gives him an iron sword)

Lola: That's for the mobs

Marik: Speaking of which, what are creepers and endermen?

Lola: Creepers are green and explode and endermen are tall and black with purple eyes

Marik: *sarcastically* Wow, the description is amazing. I totally know what's what now.

Lola: Shut up

(Lola exits house and is followed by Marik. The two head out of the village)

Marik: Never in my life have I came across such a square landscape. Why are we out here, naturally the monsters and fans will come after my sexy butt and gorgeous mid-riff. I hate it when that happens.

Bakura: Marik, that never happened...well...except that one time...never mind

Lola: I need some food and I feel like a mass murder rampage. I like stabbing them and watching them die

Amy: What!

Marik: I think Melvin may have corrupted you slightly

Bakura: Yes, that was quite sinister...for you anyway

Lola: I'm okay

Marik: Well unlike you, I'M DYING OVER HERE!

Lola: One moment

(One mob murder later)

Lola: And that's how to use a sword

Marik: What did I get...let's see...string, spider eyes, bones, arrows and some rotten flesh EWW!

Lola: That's useless anyway

Marik: I can hear hissing, what the frig? It's like that present I got for christmas that one time.

(Creeper comes towards them)

Marik: What is that and why does it look like a big green – is that a creeper thingy?

Lola: The word phallic tends to come to mind. Don't let it go behind you or it'll blow!

Bakura & Amy: *laughter*

Marik: Why are you laughing?

Amy: ...oh...no reason

(Attention goes back to the creeper that is following Marik and Lola)

Marik: HELP ME! This creeper must be one of my fangirls!

Lola: It's trying to kill you

Marik: This creeper must be one of my fangirls!

Bakura: What fangirls?

Marik: Shut up

Lola: No, it's a fanboy

Marik: How do you determine that?

Lola: Look at the shape of it then tell me if it's a boy or a girl

Marik: ...good point

Bakura & Amy: *laughter*

Lola: What is so frigging funny!

Bakura: ...nothing

(Explosion sound)

Marik: NO...FRIG! WHY DID I JUST DIE?

Lola: The creeper blew up. Chillax, I died as well

(Both respawn)

Marik: Does this mean, we have to go and find our stuff now?

Lola: Yeah

Marik: FRIGGING FRIG!

Lola: At least it's daytime again. There's only a moderate threat now

Marik: *sniggers* Foxy boxes

Bakura: That stopped being funny ages ago. Not that it ever was funny in the first place.

Marik: You're British! You have no sense of humour!

Lola: What about me?

Marik: You're an exception

Lola: Hooray!

Amy: Am I an exception?

Marik: No

(Amy snatches Bakura's book and throws it at Marik, hitting him in the head)

Marik: WHAT THE FRIG!

Amy: I felt like it

* * *

That's the second chapter for y'all now REVIEW!

~ Not-A-Randomer


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in updates, I have been snowed under with frigging schoolwork but I finally have the next chapter for my lovely readers and reviewers. Speaking of reviews, I'm going to dedicate a chapter at the very end to credit all of you.

**AN: **Melvin and Janine (Lola's equivalent of Melvin) speech will be done in bold

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Minecraft or YGOTAS or pretty much any of the references made. I do own Lola and Amy and this story.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - The dungeon of doom (part I)_**

Marik: Intro of Marik then Lola then Fluffy

Bakura: Marik, If you call me Fluffy one more time so help me god I'll impale you on a spike

Amy: How come I wasn't in the intro

Marik: Because you threw a frigging book at my head

Amy: Well you deserved it for being a bloody moron

Lola: Speaking of the intro, did you do a Tobuscus reference?

Marik: Yes I did actually. Thank you for noticing unlike Fuzzy and Fluffy

Bakura & Amy: What?!

Lola: Before any impaling gets done, can I remind you that we are recording?

Marik: Yes and by the way, I renamed the world. It is now called *snigger* Foxy-Box Land

Lola: You just had to call it that didn't you

Marik: Yes I did so in your face!

(Spawn in village then both exit village and go across the grassland)

Marik: Where are we going?

Lola: I built us a new house

Marik: What was wrong with the other one?

Lola: Remember the last mob attack on the village? A creeper blew a massive gaping hole in the wall

Marik: Oh yeah...I remember now

Lola: It was actually very easy to do cause I cheated and built it in creative and switched back to survival.

Amy: Cheating Lola...really

Lola: Shut up

Marik: Cheating is an incredibly evil thing to do, kudos

Lola: I think you'll quite like it actually. Right over this hill

Marik: That's not a house, that's a frigging MANSION!

Lola: Impressed much

Marik: How long did that take?

Lola: Couple hours

(Lola gives Marik a tour of the place)

Marik: We get to live here, and have this all to ourselves?

Lola: Fine ass much

Amy: *sniggers*

Marik: This is awesome and all but what is the actual purpose of this game exactly?

Lola: Well, the game is called Minecraft so the clue is in the name really. The players need to first chop down wood to make a crafting table then build a house, the next step is to go mining for materials to build tools, obsidian is needed for a nether portal to go to the nether in order to find something to complete the tracking device to find the ender portal. Enderpearls are received from killing endermen so then the enderpearls can complete the portal to go to the end to kill the enderdragon and win the game.

Marik: You lost me at game.

Lola: Mine and craft

Marik: Oh ok, so we need pickaxes and junk like that

Lola: Pretty much

Marik: Lovely stuff

(One pickaxe, shovel and sword making later, the two start mining)

Marik: I'm mining, I'm mining, I'm mining and this is frigging rubbish. Stone, I command you to be diamond and iron and emerald and gold for frig sake

Bakura: You've only been mining for two minutes

Marik, Yeah but it doesn't mean it don't suck

Lola: This is so boring, I'm going to spontaneously combust

Amy: Do you even know what that means?

Lola: To randomly burst into flames, I know what it means and it would be funny if Pegasus did that

Amy: Here we go again

Bakura: First you want him to faint, now you want to see him burn alive?

Lola: Yeah, it would be funny

Marik: Bakura, in the next evil coun—

Bakura: No Marik, we are not going to set Pegasus on fire

Marik: Aww, you are the lamest person I have ever met. Amy being the second lamest

Amy: Do you want another book thrown at you?

Marik: No

Amy: Well then shut up

(Awkward silence)

Marik: Never ending stony walls, da na na na— Hello, what's all this?

Lola: What's all what?

(Goes to Marik)

Lola: Hey cool you found a dungeon. There's loads of stuff to steal from the chests in there like diamonds

Marik: Do I just mine through the wall?

Lola: Yeah, only there's millions of mobs in there. It takes serious skills to kill all of them

Marik: Well I've got skills *voice changes and face expands* **skills in** **murder** *various pained sounds* Oh no

Amy: Oh no

Bakura: Oh no

Lola: Oh no

**Melvin: Oh yeah**

Bakura: Yes...hello Melvin...how nice of you to drop by

Amy: Yeah...and just as I was leaving

(Amy runs out of the room)

Bakura: I have to go as well

(Bakura instantly follows, leaving Melvin and Lola alone)

**Melvin: Frigging typical, whenever I show up, everybody runs away.**

Lola: I haven't ran away because I'm a nice person.

**Melvin: Hug?**

Lola: You're just gonna stab me again

**Melvin: Damn it you caught on. At least no one else knows**

Lola: Actually everyone knows, why do you think no one hugs you?

**Melvin: Frig, I'll just have to come up with a new gimmick for killing people. What are we doing anyway?**

Lola: Invading and pillaging a dungeon

**Melvin: A dungeon huh, remember that time I had a dungeon?**

Lola: Where you held me hostage and tortured me

**Melvin: Yeah...about that**

Lola: It's cool

**Melvin: I tortured you...and you're forgiving me ***raises eyebrow*** I scarred you for life**

Lola: But it looks really cool

**Melvin: True...ok dungeon, prepare to get Melvin'd**

(Melvin starts mining the wall with a stone shovel)

Lola: By the way, there's lots of monsters in there...so you can 'hug' them

(Cue Melvin's creepy horror grin with the face veins and the tongue sticking out, enters the dungeon followed by Lola. Mobs come toward them.)

**Melvin: Hello...it's hug time!** *cackles*

* * *

Remember, rate and review

~ Not-A-Randomer


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, don't worry, I'm still alive And I come bearing updates...just one...but still, an update nonetheless. On with the story but first, the all important disclaimer

**AN: **All the Miley Cyrus stuff is explained in one of my DeviantArt pics. Just look up 'Is it just me...?' by Not-A-Randomer. Then everything will make sense.

**DISCLAIMER:** I totally owneverything in this story...kidding! All I own is Lola, Amy and, Lola's evil alter ego, Janine. That is all.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - The dungeon of doom (part II)_**

**Melvin: Skeletons on the left of me, zombies on the right, here I am stuck in a dungeon of blocks, yes I'm stuck in a dungeon of blocks.**

Lola: *to creeper* Don't kill me, all I did was steal your diamonds, it's not like you were gonna use them anyway, you have no arms!

**Melvin: This is the best thing ever, the first thing I get to do when I posses Marik is kill everything.**

Lola: The only thing wrong with this game is that there's no blood when you kill stuff. I want to be able to see it pouring out of my victims as I mercilessly torture them to death.

**Melvin: ...What the frig Lola, that sounds like something I would say. You sounded like some psychotic murderer.**

Lola: ...

**Melvin: ***sinister tone*** I liked it**

Lola: Hold up a minute, I just need to check if I've stolen everything.

**Melvin: Why does everything come back only for me to kill it again. These mobs are stupid. **

Lola: Mobs generally are stupid but they keep coming because of the mob spawners. I've stolen everything anyway so I am going back to the house.

**Melvin: Hold the frig on a minute, I'm coming too**

(Exit dungeon and enter house/mansion)

**Melvin: I saw this place through Marik and I have to say it looks pretty damn cool.**

Lola: Gratis

**Melvin: I asked this before in that Vampire game that Marik played a while ago, where are all the prostitutes?**

Lola: Please tell me you're just going to murder them

**Melvin: Course, why would you think otherwise?**

Lola: What do people usually do with prostitutes?

**Melvin: ...Suddenly I don't care about the prostitutes...even if they do make the best murder victims**

Lola: (arranges stuff in the chests) There we go, got more diamonds and gold—

**Melvin: Speaking of gold, is there a Minecraft version of my millennium rod?**

Lola: —No but there are gold swords but they break really quickly though so it's not worth it.

**Melvin: Aww...I wanted to control all the Steve's in this game and now I can't. I choose to go with my backup plan of just killing everybody.**

(Melvin leaves to find the village to kill all the villagers. Lola makes weapons and armour)

Lola: Armour and swords for me and armour and swords for Melvin/Marik

(Melvin comes in again)

**Melvin: I found another dungeon again, this one is bigger than the first and it's got more killable things in it and—what the frig are you meant to be? Are you cosplaying as a giant diamond or something?**

Lola: It's just my armour and swords. I made some for you

(Hands armour and swords to Melvin)

**Melvin: A cool, now I can kill in style. Not that I never did that before**

Lola: I know what you meant, I have an evil alter ego of my own... by the way Janine says Hola

**Melvin: Tell her I said hi back now hurry the frig up already, I want to kill stuff**

Lola: Geez keep your pineapple on I'm coming

**Melvin: My hair is not a pineapple and unless you wish to be tortured then you will refrain from such comments**

Lola: You did that before anyway besides it's Amy that calls you a pineapple, I call you Miley Cyrus

**Melvin: Why is that again? I look nothing like her**

Lola: You both stick your tongue out...only you look scarier

**Melvin: Why thank you, IN YOUR FACE MILEY CYRUS I'M SCARIER THAN YOU ***evil laughter*

Lola: *muttering* Clearly you haven't seen her twerking

(Both enter other dungeon and mobs come at them)

Lola: Come at me bro!

(Takes damage)

Lola: I changed my mind, come at Melvin, he'll hug you!

**Melvin: Yes come at me and feel my arms wrap around you as I tear you to shreds...I mean hug you...that is what I meant**

Lola: I'm just gonna go steal stuff

(Lola leaves)

**Melvin: Yes! I am in the zone of murder! ***to creeper*** Blow up all you want, nothing can stop me ***various pained sounds*** Oh frig**

Lola: What's wro–...Oh that

Melvin/Marik: *various pained sounds*

Lola: Adiós Melvin

Marik: Oh god...my frigging head...ow

Lola: Hola Marik

Marik: What happened?

Lola: Melvin

Marik: BAKURA!

Lola: *holding ears* Why?

Marik: Hmm...that usually works if I'm in trouble

Lola: What's happening?

Marik: Being killed by frigging mobs for frig sake! BAKURA!

(Bakura comes into the room followed by Amy)

Bakura: What the bloody buggering hell is all the racket?

Marik: There you are, quick, save me from the zombies and skeletons and Mr Phallic McPhallicson

Amy: ...Phallic...McPhallicson

Lola: Creepers

Bakura: Ah

Amy: So...Marik...are you you again?

Lola: Yes, he's Marik

Amy: Are you sure?

Lola: Does his hair look like a pineapple and is he doing a 'Miley Cyrus'?

Amy: Good point

Marik: *nervous* Did you just say I've been doing Miley Cyrus?

Lola: No it's when Melvin sticks his tongue out and recently Miley Cyrus started doing that as well so therefore, doing a 'Miley Cyrus'

Marik: Oh...yeah, makes perfect sense

Bakura: Besides he could never do that anyway because he is gay

Marik: Frig you! I am 100% straight! I like women and I have totally got laid a bajillion times!

Amy: Sure you have

Marik: Anyway, for the audience, a recap of the current situation, stuck in a dungeon with little health left, no more food and the weapons and armour are broken

Lola: Well...we're boned

Bakura: And there's the obligatory Futurama reference

* * *

And so, another chapter has come to an end. Now can you, the lovely reader, do me an ever appreciated favour. It involves posting me your opinion of this story. You got it...REVIEW!

~ Not-A-Randomer


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry about the lack of an update recently, being in fourth year in high school sucks all kinds of ass. Anyhow, I'm back with an update and for convenience, I'll try to make them as regular as possible. Every one to two weeks if possible. Thanks to all you readers out there and sorry for a short and fairly uneventful chapter, just setting you up for the next one. (No spoilers)

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own Lola, Amy and Janine...and the plot but that's it. Honest.

* * *

**_Chapter 5 - Leather armour and the rollercoaster_**

Marik: Dammit Tristan you were wrong, punching them doesn't help at all!

Bakura: Marik, I always knew you were an idiot but you must be at an all time low to take advice from Tristan Taylor of all people

Marik: Shut up, at least he can predict when the sun will rise!

Bakura: I am saying nothing

Lola: Marik, follow me! I found a way out!

Marik: It's about frigging time

(Both run out of the dungeon and into the tunnel, monsters hot on their heels until finally, they resurface and board up the mine entrance)

Lola: Phew, I only had one heart left

Marik: No! Our diamond cosplays are ruined!

Lola: Armour

Marik: Whatever...oh, pretty flowers

(Meadow with rainbow coloured flowers)

Lola: Foxy box flowers that are rainbows, now I have seen everything...in Amer—Minecraft...Minecraft is what I meant

Marik: According to what I read on the Internet just now, apparently you can built rollercoasters

Lola: Yeah that's true, it's all about redstone circuits and—

Marik: Who cares about the mechanical part of it? FRIGGING ROLLERCOASTERS!

(Marik starts running through the meadow with Lola behind him. They come down a mountain and through a hilly landscape)

Marik: This is gonna be so cool, I'll—

(Sees two people in the distance and dives behind a hill, dragging Lola down with him)

Lola: What the frig?

Marik: Shut up a minute

(Marik and Lola listen and can hear the discussion between the two players)

?: I told you I should just have mind-crushed that creeper

?: No mind-crushes

?: So I can't mind-crush mobs? Why not, it would make everything so much easier, these swords are bullsh—

?: At least you came off better than that time you challenged an enderman to a card game

?: I thought it was 4kids again besides he stole part of my fence

Marik: *whispering to Lola* It's the Pharaoh and Yugi

Lola: No duh, what are you going to do now?

Marik: No, what are _we_ going to do now

(Looks over hilltop to see Yami and Yugi coming towards them. Yami has leather armour on but Yugi had none. The two didn't notice Lola and Marik there)

Marik: Ambush

Lola: Ambush

Amy: What in the name of buggary are you two doing?

Marik: _We_, and by which I mean _I_, have devised an ingenious plan to kill Yugi Mutou and that idiot of a Pharaoh

Bakura: You mean you are going to stop wasting your time playing with pointless electronic equipment and actually follow through with your plans for the demise of the Pharaoh and world domination?

Marik: No, that would be too obvious and besides we are going to kill him, but in the game

Lola: They're coming

Yami: Still though, why won't you let me mind-crush?

Yugi: Because it's not nice and doesn't solve anything

(Marik and Lola come out from hiding)

Yugi: Hi Lola, Hi Marik, isn't this day just super special awesome?

Lola: Yeah, it's always sun—

(Marik starts stabbing Yami)

Marik: MWAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU LOUSY PHARAOH!

Yami: WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA IS GOING ON? WHY CAN'T I GET MY SWORD!

Yugi: NO! MARIK! STOP! PLEASE!

Lola: *laughter*

Yami: I WILL GET YOU BACK MARIK!

(Player 'Yami' was slain by 'Marik')

Yugi: *sobs*

(Marik and Lola steal Yami's items and run away)

Marik & Lola: *evil laughter*

(The two run back to their house to sort out the chests with things they got)

Marik: Hey Bakura, Amy

Bakura & Amy: *tiredly* What

Marik & Lola: WE GOT THE LEATHER PANTS!

Amy: Oh god

Marik: And the...leather shoes

Lola: The whole leather armour in fact

Marik & Lola: *cheering and hi fives*

Marik: For my victory celebration, I require a roller coaster and a water slide and a swimming pool and...what else can you make in this?

Lola: TNT to blow up the villages

Marik: Yeah and that too, how do you build a rollercoaster?

Lola: Well it's all about redstone circuits and minecarts...but no, I don't know how to build them

Marik: Well then never fear, the Internet knows all

Lola: I wasn't scared

Marik: Yes you were

Lola: No I wasn't

Marik: Yes you were! Don't lie!

Lola: I'm not anyhow, moving on, I shall proceed to look up the Internet for methods on how to build rollercoasters

(Much time of researching and building and crafting later)

Marik: There, finished!

Lola: And only after the seventeenth attempt at fixing the redstone track

Marik: I wanna ride it

Lola: So do I

(Both get in and ride starts up a slope)

Marik: Hey Lola...Lola...Guess what?

Lola: What?

Marik: Foxy boxes

Marik & Lola: *laughs*

(They stop at the top just to see a familiar face flicking a switch)

Marik & Lola: Oh frig...

* * *

Mwahahahaha! I left it on a cliffhanger because I am evil! Tune in for chapter six next to find out who was doing what at the bottom. _Review_ this story or _PM _me to guess who was doing what, until then, adios amigos!

_ ~ Not-A-Randomer  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Behold, It is I, with an update. Sorry if its not a very good one though, this is one of those chapters that everybody hates but contain inportant stuff for later chapters. Y'know.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, YGOTAS, Minecraft or anything like that. I do own Lola, Amy and Janine.

* * *

**_Chapter 6 - Vengeance and Card Games_**

(Minecarts slide down the track to a large stack of TNT in the middle of the track. Yami and Yugi flip the lever connected to it)

Marik: Oh frig, we're gonna die! WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Lola: Technically you'll be fine, you're wearing armour. I'm in front of you so—

(TNT detonates and the track gets blown up. Marik takes minor damage but Lola has half a heart left)

Marik: NOOOO! Don't die...who'll be there to play with me when you're gone?

Bakura & Amy: *laughter*

Marik: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Lola: Marik...Tell...Justin Bieber...I hate him

(Lola dies)

Yami: Season zero bitches!

(Yami and Yugi run away)

Marik: *crying*

Bakura: Marik are you actually crying?

Marik: If one of your bestest friends in the world just died to save you then would you be upset?

Bakura: Bloody hell Marik it's just a game

(Lola respawns)

Lola: Nice to know how much you care Bakura...and you Amy

Amy: What?

Lola: Yeah, you're my cousin. You could at least have showed some sadness when I died

Amy: Lola, that was nothing more than a stupid game, if you died in real life then maybe I would be a bit upset

Lola: You wouldn't care would you

Amy: I didn't say that—

Lola: Nice to know how much people care

Marik: If I died, Bakura would totally be crying

Bakura: On the contrary Marik, I believe I'd be the one to kill you in the first place

Marik: Oh...by the way Lola where are you?

Lola: Stuck in a random village

Marik: Ok then, hold on and I'll come get you because I need some trees or wood or whatever the frig it's called

(Five minutes later of bad direction giving, frustrating lots of mobs and annoying Amy and Bakura later)

Marik & Lola: Found you!

(Marik somehow hugs Lola in the game)

Marik: You're alive! Again!

Lola: Yes and Yami will pay for what he did even if we started it

Marik: no actually he started it by having a big stupid ancient past and frigging amnesia that caused my family to be tortured and live underground for a bajillion years

Lola: Yeah...I hate the Pharaoh anyway, he's a jerk...but pretty funny...but a jerk

Amy: If you hate Yami, does that mean you hate Callum as well?

Lola: Yes and no but don't you not like him either for reasons you refuse to share with anyone?

Amy: Yes and no really...it's complicated

Bakura: Look, we all hate the Pharaoh for some reason on another and Callum for having him as a psuedoself

Lola: All this ranting is giving me a headache and— What the frig?

Marik: What is— say what? Why the frig is all this stuff going though the village?

Lola: Looks like someone is building a massive road through the villages and the meadows, I wonder why?

Marik: Look up there, someone's coming

(Marik and Lola stand and wait for two people coming down the minetrack to see who it was. Yusei and Jack are riding down two parallel tracks in carts and stop in front of them)

Yusei: I came...

Marik: Ok

Yusei: To this village...

Lola: Cool

Yusei: To give you a message...

Marik & Lola: SHUT UP AND GET TO THE FRIGGING POINT!

Yusei: Card games on minecarts

Jack: CARD GAMES ON MINECARTS!

Marik & Lola: Card games on minecarts

Bakura: Oh bugger

Amy: Ditto

(Yusei and Jack ride away)

Lola: Well I have to say that was unusual

Marik: Typical, it's always 5D's that think of the weirdest ways to duel

Lola: I know right...sounds so rubbish and unnecessary

Marik: Pointless really

Lola: Wanna play a card game on a minecart?

Marik: Hell yeah! Wait a second, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Lola: Challenging Yugi and Yami to a duel on a minecart...and then getting cake

Marik: Exactly, although I never thought of the cake part mind you...good thinking

Lola: Gratis señor

(Marik and Lola go off on their plans to defeat Yugi and Yami in a card game on a minecart)

Amy: *sigh*

Bakura: I know the feeling, your delusional friend, cousin in your case, running off on a fools errand to defeat the five thousand year old Pharaoh's spirit and fail only to come back and complain

Amy: I was just tired, not really paying attention to the idiots rambling but I do agree with you

Marik: What are you talking about, our plan is foolproof, we beat the king of games at a card game on a minecart

Bakura: Do you know what, I'm not even going to say a word

Amy: Your plan will fail

Marik: Gee thanks, You're so supportive

Amy: Just you wait and see how this will go

(Marik and Lola find Yugi and Yami and duel them and lose)

Bakura: We told you so

Lola: Shut your face fluffy! We tried our best

Marik: I tried harder than you though

Lola: What's that supposed to mean?

Marik: I'm better at card games than you

Lola: Why would you say such horrible things that are true nonetheless but still...*sniff* You're mean

Marik: I'm evil, there's a difference

Lola: *angrily* You're a rubbish villain and your plans are stupid and so is your midriff

Bakura: It appears this is about to get interesting

Marik: *hurt but trying not to show it* Oh yeah...well I lied...you're blue hair is weird and totally not cool

Lola: *nearly crying* I hate you!

Marik: *nearly crying* I hate you more!

(The two play Minecraft in angered silence. Amy and Bakura are sitting in the background, mildly amused)

Amy: Well this is awkward

Marik & Lola: NO ONE ASKED YOU!

(Angered glares and more silence)

Marik: ...So anyway there was this one time...when...um...at band camp, I had a mansion and it...was cool...felt like Kaiba only without the blue eyes white dragon

Amy: For god sake just cease this pointless bickering

Marik & Lola: NEVER!

Bakura: It appears this may go on longer than expected

* * *

Yes, the unexpected happened, Marik and Lola fell out. Will they be friends again and what did you guys think of Yusei and Jack's appearance and 'CARD GAMES ON MINECARTS'? As always, REVIEW!

~ Not-A-Randomer


End file.
